<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bro...my cider... by NightOwlFury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229523">Bro...my cider...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlFury/pseuds/NightOwlFury'>NightOwlFury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Some Humor, implied ig?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlFury/pseuds/NightOwlFury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jackadlers go out for a drink after their match and Hoshiumi loses a few braincells realizing Hinata's kind of hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bro...my cider...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting my exchange fic earlier made me realize I had this one just kinda sitting around so I figured I'd post it :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hoshiumi can’t hold his liquor.</p><p><br/>
 This wasn’t what either team had expected to discover the night following the Schweiden vs. Adlers match. None of the professional volleyball players drank very often, so it wasn’t necessarily something that they would have known earlier, but boy, they thought as Hoshiumi’s red face utterly blanked, this seagull’s really a lightweight.</p><p><br/>
 “How much have you had to drink, Hoshiumi-san?” Miya Atsumu asked with as much of a straight face as he could muster.</p><p><br/>
 Hoshiumi blinked and narrowed his eyes at Atsumu. “Ha? Just ‘cuz I’ve only had one drink doesn’t make me a lightweight, bitch, it was a big drink with lotsa vodka.”</p><p><br/>
 Kageyama’s snort from across the table at hearing Hoshiumi call Atsumu a bitch did not go unnoticed by the group, but most chose to ignore it for the sake of Atsumu’s dignity. Hinata didn’t give a shit about Atsumu’s dignity, though, and let loose a belt of laughter that made Hoshiumi jump from his seat two places over.</p><p><br/>
 “B-bitch,” Hinata giggled, nursing his own Tom Collins. After his second drink, he was a bit tipsy, but still retained a bit more composure than Hoshiumi.</p><p><br/>
 The table stared at Hinata, known for his dislike of cussing, for a few seconds before they erupted in laughter, made jovial by the alcohol. Even Kageyama grinned slightly. Ushijima even smiled.</p><p><br/>
 Hoshiumi was staring at Hinata as he laughed, expression yet again blank, but complexion firetruck-red. When Hinata noticed the eyes on him he choked on his drink. “Hoshiumi-san are you okay?!” He reached across a mildly disturbed Sakusa to feel Hoshiumi’s forehead. “You feel hot,” he concluded.</p><p><br/>
 “Huhm…”</p><p><br/>
 “Is the seagull sick from one drink?” Bokuto queried, entirely innocent.</p><p><br/>
 “NO I’M FINE,” Hoshiumi snapped, feeling his own forehead. “It feels fine!”</p><p><br/>
 Hinata grabbed hold of Hoshiumi’s hand, much to Sakusa’s continued dismay. Hoshiumi’s face flatlined once again.</p><p><br/>
 “Hoshiumi-san, you feel like a furnace.” Hinata frowned at his hands. Everyone around the table looked at each other, unsure what was happening or what to do.</p><p><br/>
 “Maybe–“ Ushijima began, but was interrupted.</p><p><br/>
 “I’m getting another drink! Bitch!” Hoshiumi stood up sharply and swayed for a second before walking over to the counter.</p><p><br/>
 There was a moment of silence before: “Did Hoshiumi-san just call Ushijima-san a bitch?” Sakusa deadpanned.</p><p><br/>
 The table laughed again and the volleyball players entered a more relaxed state, everyone conversing casually with each other. Hinata stayed relatively engaged with the small talk, but his eye kept drifting back to check on Hoshiumi at the bar. He was sitting on one of the stools now, blinking dumbly at the cider in his hands.</p><p><br/>
 Hinata slipped out of the conversation discretely and downed the rest of his drink, standing up with his empty glass. As he walked towards the counter, he noticed Hoshiumi was now slumped over with his head in his arms.</p><p><br/>
 “Eh, Hoshiumi-san? You alright?” Hinata poked the hunched figure with the pinky of the hand that held his drink.</p><p><br/>
 “Wha—?!” Hoshiumi sat up, blinking blearily, head turning to eye the shorter of the two.</p><p><br/>
 <em>Ah, he must have fallen asleep</em>, Hinata thought with a feeling almost indistinguishable from fondness. Huh. “Can I try the cider?” Hinata gestured to the drink loosely held in the other’s right hand.</p><p><br/>
 Hoshiumi’s eyebrows furrowed as his rosy face tilted. “Uh, sure?” He offered him the drink.</p><p><br/>
 Hinata grinned in thanks and promptly plucked the drink from Hoshiumi’s hand and gulped down more than half the glass. Hoshiumi stared at him. “Bro…my cider…” He didn’t seem capable of saying much else. His expression was unreadable, neither irritated nor thrilled at the younger’s actions.</p><p><br/>
 “I’d say sorry but I don’t think you need anymore alcohol,” Hinata admitted, smiling cheekily.</p><p><br/>
 For a brief moment, nothing was said between them as Hoshiumi stared at Hinata. Hinata was about to apologize when Hoshiumi turned in his seat towards the other, who was standing right next to him between his stool and the next. For a moment Hinata worried that Hoshiumi would flick him or something, but instead his hands came up hesitantly and settled at Hinata’s jaw, cradling his face. Feeling extremely confused and mildly concerned now, Hinata’s eyebrows shot up at Hoshiumi’s serious expression.</p><p><br/>
 “You’re…r’ly hot,” Hoshiumi explained, eyes intensely focused on the other’s face. His head nodded slightly in agreement with his own words.</p><p><br/>
 Hinata glanced around awkwardly. “Eh? I guess I feel kinda warm,” he scratched his head in thought.</p><p><br/>
 “Nuh-uh,” the other shushed him. “As in like you’re pretty, y’know like, I think you’re hot.”</p><p><br/>
 “Wha– HUH? Since when?” The words spilled out of Hinata’s mouth as his brain stalled.</p><p><br/>
 “I dunno, I think I just realized but probably like…high school?” Hoshiumi pondered to himself. He was visibly trying to retain his composure, refusing to meet Hinata’s eyes out of nervousness. “Although I don’t think I thought you were like super hot back then, probably more cute, but–“</p><p><br/>
 Hinata’s face rivalled Hoshiumi’s in complexion now, but that didn’t stop him from leaning in and swallowing the rest of the other’s sentence. Hoshiumi paused for only a second before reciprocating the kiss with an aggressiveness stemming from desperation, leaning even further forward in his seat. Hinata’s hand moved to grip the forearms that still held his face.</p><p><br/>
 In the background, the rest of the group sat blinking at them with varying levels of astonishment. Bokuto was the only one who just seemed genuinely pleased at the public display of affection, even going so far as to snap a quick pic to show Akaashi later. The bartender, who had been standing quietly off to the side minding his own business, looked increasingly uncomfortable as the two continued to make out at the counter.</p><p><br/>
 “Should we be stopping them?” Kageyama muttered after about thirty seconds of silence.</p><p><br/>
 Sakusa cleared his throat. “Probably.” He grimaced before turning to the two spikers who were currently swapping spit. “Hinata-kun, Hoshiumi-san,” he said, just loud enough, it seemed, to break through the spell they were under. They pulled a fraction of an inch apart and turned to the table full of their friends, some pretending not to have seen, others giving encouraging thumbs-up, and Sakusa looking distastefully in their general direction. “I’m sure we’re all thrilled at this display, but I would argue this isn’t the right time or place.”</p><p><br/>
 The two tipsy spikers blushed an even deeper red. They glanced at each other before pulling further apart and smiling at their friends sheepishly.</p><p><br/>
 “Sorry.” Hinata’s sheepishness slowly morphed into one of elation. “I think we got a bit carried away.”</p><p><br/>
 Everyone else pretended to ignore Hoshiumi’s puppy-dog eyes aimed at Hinata for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated &gt;:]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>